


Игра на слух

by hirasava



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Когда-то он был "Бондом" — жесткие линии, острые углы и идеально отутюженные костюмы. Но вот превратился в "Джеймса" — сплошная улыбка и сухой сарказм. Он пьет утренний крепчайший кофе, по цвету напоминающий нефть.Кью не в состоянии понять, когда случился перелом, но очень рад, что это произошло.Бета - Mycroft Arthur Holmes





	Игра на слух

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a piano i play by ear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926587) by [duchamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchamp/pseuds/duchamp). 



Сумасшедшая влюбленность — это не осознанный выбор. Ключевое слово тут «сумасшедшая». Но глядя на горы трупов, проблемы с доверием, пост-травматический синдром и россыпь шрамов вкупе с маниакальной нервозностью — ладно, при таком наборе действительно нет никаких оправданий.  
Большинство людей отступили бы, но Кью — не большинство. Любой нормальный человек уже сбежал бы, но ведь Кью ненормальный.

Сумасшедшая влюбленность в  _оружие_  — это сознательный выбор.

***

Не говоря уже о вопиющем непрофессионализме.

Однако следует учесть: когда Джеймс Бонд заходит в комнату, из нее словно выпускают весь воздух. Ты становишься объектом его внимания — и благослови тебя Бог, потому что ему невозможно отказать. И к черту последствия.

***

Когда-то он был _Бондом_  — жесткие линии, острые углы и идеально отутюженные костюмы. Но вот превратился в  _Джеймса_  — сплошная улыбка и сухой сарказм. Он пьет утренний крепчайший кофе, по цвету напоминающий нефть.

Кью не в состоянии понять, когда случился переломный момент, но очень рад, что это произошло.

***

Возможно, это случилось, когда Джеймс продемонстрировал свое умение работать языком. Кью как раз находился на связи, пока Джеймс трахал в Париже дочку предполагаемой цели.

Кью сидел перед монитором с воспаленными глазами, чашкой чая и закрытой книгой. Из уха торчал наушник, и, откровенно говоря, его совершенно не интересовало, что там происходило на другом конце линии. Но вот, между звуками расстегиваемой молнии, шорохе снимаемой одежды и влажными поцелуями, прозвучали стон, _«сделай это снова, Джеймс!»_ и  _«пожалуйста!»_ , разбудившие в Кью своего рода любопытство и желание посмотреть, что же такого _особенного_ делал Джеймс в тот момент, чтобы выудить из дамочки необходимую информацию.

***

Возможно, это произошло, когда он сказал Джеймсу свое полное имя: [ЦЕНЗУРА]

***

Или из-за этого:

— Я хотел бы остаться на ночь, если ты не против.

***

— Это не слишком хорошая идея, — говорит Кью.

— Скажи мне остановиться, и я это сделаю, — отвечает Джеймс.

Затем он опускает руки на бедра Кью и обхватывает губами его член и это… откровенно запрещенный прием.

***

Интерны болтают, потому что это же интерны. Кью даже думает, что они наверняка делают ставки на то, кто соберет больше сплетен.

Слухи в конечном итоге добираются и до него, заставляя снова почувствовать себя школьником. Он угрожает отвесить Джеймсу подзатыльник, если тот подойдет к нему ближе, чем допустимо при профессиональном общении. Приличия и все такое. Конечно, в ответ он получает от Джеймса лишь кривую ухмылку и опасный блеск в глазах, словно тот уже подумывает об этом, как об аргументе, благодаря которому добьется своего.

И когда Джеймс снова приводит Кью в свою квартиру, то прижимает его лицом к стене, разбивая вазу с лилиями, стоящую у двери. Вода заливает пол. Цветы разлетаются, и разбросанные стебли напоминают обессиленные тела, оставшиеся после Джеймса в различных странах.

Кью вскрикивает, а Джеймс хихикает.

— Не вышло сделать это, когда вернулся в твой кабинет, — говорит он.

— Джеймс, я же сказал…

— И каким именно должно быть допустимое профессиональное расстояние? — спрашивает Джеймс с притворным интересом, стягивая через голову джемпер Кью и медленно расстегивая пуговицы на его рубашке. Его прикосновения легкие и дразнящие.

— Между нами должна быть по меньшей мере пара метров, — говорит Кью, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно серьезнее, даже когда голова Джеймса опускается вниз, и он принимается покрывать его шею поцелуями.

Скорость, с которой Кью забывает о своих же собственных аргументах, абсолютно, блядь, плачевна.

***

Веспер не шрам, она — гноящаяся рана, которая так и не затянулась.

Конечно, Кью знает о ней из личного дела Джеймса. Яркая женщина, потрясающе красивая, всепрощающая, сохранившая преданность человеку, солгавшему ей и использовавшему ее. Самоотверженная, допустившая несколько ошибок, которые вцепились ей в спину, как когти, и не позволили уйти; когти, затянувшие ее вниз, в глубокие воды, где она и осталась. Умерла, уничтожив и Джеймса.

Все в тех документах, тех файлах, и Кью все еще не готов к тому дню в июне — годовщине ее смерти. Дню, когда Джеймс исчезает, закрывается в своей квартире и пьет, как человек, пытающийся обрести забвение.

***

— Я не согласен жить, ощущая тень мертвой женщины, — говорит Кью. — И не буду.

— Я и не предлагаю тебе этого, — Джеймс смотрит на свою кофейную чашку и ковыряется вилкой в яичнице на тарелке. — И не ожидал от тебя подобного.

***

Джеймс не сторонник полумер, это же касается и отношений. Поэтому кольцо не становится таким уж большим сюрпризом.

Он, вернувшись домой из Китая со сломанным запястьем и немного раненой гордостью, кладет кольцо на стол, стоящий в гостиной. Кью молча достает его из бархатной коробочки и надевает на палец.

— Означает ли это… — несмотря на все производимое им обычно впечатление, Джеймс все еще порой бывает неуверен в себе. Кью обрывает его, проглатывая не высказанные им слова. Он обхватывает лицо Джеймса ладонями и целует его, ощущая довольную улыбку и облегченный выдох на своих губах.

Это единственный ответ, который мог дать Кью.

***

Первый год — хлопоковая годовщина, второй — бумажная.

На первую годовщину Кью получает рубашку, безупречно скроенную, висящую в шкафу. На вторую Джеймс уезжает в Америку, чтобы скооперироваться с ЦРУ, проводящим совместную миссию с МИ-6, которые перебросились на юг. (Перевод: «007, пожалуйста, приезжай и сделай за нас грязную работу. Мы слышали столько интересных вещей по ту сторону «пруда», например, твой счетчик убийств перевалил за двузначную отметку и по-прежнему быстро растет.) 

Поскольку Джеймс — самодовольный ублюдок, Кью получает конверт по почте, с билетом на самолет в Нью-Йорк. Кью звонит ему, обдумывая планы мести, но слышит веселый голос Джеймса, когда тот снимает трубку.

— Бумага, — смеется он, — и завтра вечером я свободен.

— Твое эго тебя погубит, раньше, чем любая пуля, — отвечает Кью. Но все равно садится в самолет, идя на поводу обещания Джеймса провести ночь в его талантливых руках, включающее также выпивку в номере. Даже несмотря на то, что ему пришлось сожрать достаточно успокоительных, которые ввели его почти в коматозное состояние во время полета.

***

Определение брака — всегда повод для дебатов, так же, как и понятие моногамии. И Кью не зацикливается на этом. Он даже глазом не моргает, когда Джеймс возвращается домой со следами помады на уголке губ и воротнике, благоухая сильным запахом чужих духов. Это всего лишь часть работы.

Поэтому Кью сотрет помаду влажной мочалкой и накроет тело Джеймса своим собственным, пока аромат женских духов не потонет в запахе пота и секса, и не будет забыт. И пока все доказательства того, что тело Джеймса принадлежит не Кью, (и даже не самому его владельцу, а являются государственной собственностью) не уйдут.

Все — лишь повседневная работа, а это — ее часть.

***

Худшая ее часть: слышать панику в голосе Джеймса (хотя это редкость), слышать боль (когда Джеймс издает один-единственный приглушенный мучительный всхлип, зашивая рану посреди ебанной пустыни), слышать его падения. И так далее. Пора запасаться ручками — список можно продолжать бесконечно.

***

Кью имеет замечательную способность все раскладывать по полочкам. Это — истинный дар.

— Мы потеряли 007. Он пропал с радаров.

Ценность памяти: сигарный дым и одеколон, пропитавший пальто Джеймса; невероятно самодовольная улыбка, когда он заставляет Кью бросить работу и лечь спать; смеющийся Джеймс, касающийся губами ободка рюмки.

Кью сжимает ладони в кулаки и опускает их в карманы, глубоко дыша. Джеймс в порядке. С ним все хорошо. Он всегда возвращается обратно.

***  
Он возвращается обратно.

Спустя два месяца, одну неделю, три дня и двадцать часов с того момента, когда Кью впервые услышал: «Мы потеряли 007. Он пропал с радаров».

Джеймс стоит в их квартире: живой и дышащий. Он вошел в дверь, как ни в чем ни бывало, словно в любой другой обычный день.

Кью роняет ужин, который готовил — керамическая тарелка с мясным рулетом, морковью и шпинатом разлетается по полу, он на самом деле устроил такой беспорядок…

Он в шоке и его толкают на диван знакомые, сильные руки.

Джеймс выглядит потрепанным (и это мягко сказано) и утомленным. Над правым глазом свежие швы. На подбородке ссадины и шрамы, и глубокие следы ран на шее. Но он целует Кью и говорит «прости», «я объясню позже» и «я скучал по тебе».

Кью держится, и не задает вопросов. Он держится и позволяет себя обнять.

***

— Спи, — говорит Джеймс, — я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься.

— Тихо, — отвечает он, и прячет лицо у Джеймса на груди. Джеймс засыпает быстро; обещание объяснений вертится на языке, но Кью полагает, что ему придется подождать до завтра, чтобы услышать их.

Кью не спит.

***

Когда-то он был _Джеймсом Бондом_ , цельной личностью: агентом, язык которого был острым, как нож, а руки тяжелыми, словно кувалды, и чей взгляд порой разил больнее, чем выстрел из пистолета.

Был _Бонд_ , а потом появился _Джеймс_  — две отдельные сущности.

Откровенно говоря, Бонд пугает Кью: он никогда не скажет об этом Джеймсу, даже если и подозревает, что тот уже знает.


End file.
